


Fairy Hero’s

by Rubyb5217



Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyb5217/pseuds/Rubyb5217
Summary: At the Fairy Tail guild, the celestial spirit mage, Lucy Heartfilia was going on a job to defeat someone who called themselves a 'villain'. The 'villain' was making it hard for the townspeople in the area to go up the mountain and to other villages. However, she didn't know that the 'villain' wasn't from this world or that it had a quirk that could send her to UA, where she remembers something she forgot about many years ago.At the same time, Fairy tail was facing, and losing, against the strongest foe they've ever faced, and during that battle, a couple of them get sent to where Lucy is.Will they get back to Earthland, do they even want to go back?
Relationships: Bakugo Katsuki/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 2





	Fairy Hero’s

The celestial spirit mage, Lucy Heartfilia was roaming the wall of job requests in in infamous Fairy tail guild. She wanted to clear her head a bit, so she decided to take a job without team Natsu; just her.

After a while of roaming, she finally found one she wanted to do. Lucy took the job off the board and walked up to Mira at the bar. "Hey Mira! Can I take this job?" Lucy asked. "Sure. But don't you think it's a little too hard for you to do on your own?" She questioned. "No. I can do this by myself." Lucy said sternly. Mira sighed, put her hand on the bridge of her nose and started rubbing it. "Fine. Have it your way." She eventually said. "Great!" Lucy said waving goodbye to Mira.

-

On her way home Lucy started walking on the edge and the people on the boats told her, "be careful!' And she responded with a nod and a smile. I need some clothes, food, water, a tent, sleeping bags, and my keys and whip. Lucy thought making a mental note on what she needs to pack for her job. 

When she got home and finished packing, she said, "There! I'm all packed!" Clapping her hands together. She was wearing a blue tank top with a white collar that opens up from the middle and staying in place by 4 yellow buttons that tie around to the other side. She wears a white skirt that buttons up on the side. It's stops at her thighs. With a teal sash tied around her waste. She has her dark brown belt with her pouch that has her keys inside. For shoes she's wearing dark brown heeled boots that go up to her thighs an inch before her skirt starts. On her left arm she has a black arm warmer that's rolled up at the top of her arm. 

As soon as the mage arrived in the town on the request, she immediately went to the house of the one who sent the request. "Hi there! My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm the wizard from fairy tail you requested." Lucy said to the person who requested her. "Hello, Ms. Heartfillia. The person you're supposed to defeat calls himself a 'villain'. He seems very dangerous, and he's preventing us from going up in the mountains. He kills anyone who tries going — that's why we asked for the help of wizards. We are very happy that you came." The guy said bowing to her. "N-no need for that!" Lucy said waving her arms in front of her face. "I'll be off then!" She said waving goodbye.

-

"Who dares to come bother me?!" The villian asked. "Lucy Heartfillia a fairy tail wizard here to defeat you!" Lucy said proudly. "A wizard, eh? Well I'm not to fond of fighting so I'll get this over quickly!" As soon as he said that, Lucy's body immediately went limp, her eyes dulled and she couldn't move. 

With a flick of his fingers Lucy got transported somewhere and was unconscious. 

"Hey Kaachan! Look what I found here!" Someone yelled.


End file.
